Talking Things Through
by UglyBettyForeverandEver
Summary: What’s going through both boy’s minds days after their unexpected kiss? Well, they talk about it…to each other. Fluff! Takes place at the end of episode 17 of season 4.


Title: Talking Things Through

Summary: What's going through both boy's minds days after their unexpected kiss? Well, they talk about it…to each other. Fluff! Takes place at the end of episode 17 of season 4.

Disclaimer: As much as I which I did own (so that I could make it last forever!!!), I do not own anything!!!

A/N: Haiiii!! So…this is my first UGLY BETTY FANFICTION! It's about Justin and Austin…of course 3 Am I the only one who thinks they are absolutely ADURRRABLE???? :D Read and review, people!

Pairing: Justin/Austin

Talking Things Through

(Justin's P.O.V.)

What can I say about what happened? You know…the blissful kiss? I can say it was surprising and…right? And by right I mean, it felt right. All these years I had crushes on girls, I think I was just covering up my feelings for guys. HE cleared that up for me…Austin…

Nothing I did could get him back. He wasn't in acting class, Lily had NO idea what happened, and he didn't answer his phone. I left messages and messages, partly because I just wanted to hear his voice again-

_"Hey," _I hear in that smooth, velvety voice. _"You've reached Austin. I can't get to the phone right now but I encourage you to sing your song after the beep…BEEP! (giggle)." _

It was painful to think that I may never see him again. It hurt my heart, my head, and my stomach. I'd cry every night just thinking about him and the fantasies I had about me and him that I knew might never even happen. I became an empty shell, and the part of me that was missing was Austin.

(Austin's P.O.V.)

Why did I do it? Why did I kiss Justin? Because he is just adorable. I knew on the first day I stepped into that class and saw him, that I had feelings for him. I guess I "liked" Lily to cover up my feelings. I was afraid. I'm fifteen; it's a hard age to deal with. I've always been known as the sporty one, the boyish one, the kid who was going to grow up and get married to a hot babe. I guess I was afraid to admit that I was gay. People would've thought I was a pansy or something along those cruel lines.

So I dropped out of the class because I was afraid to see Justin again. I wanted to see him again but I was afraid of what he might do to me. Curse me out, make fun of me, I didn't know what to expect, so I just stayed home and sulked. My mom kept annoying me about it so I let it slip to her-

_"Mom! I kissed someone and I'm not sure how they feel about it!" I screamed at her. Taken aback, she scoffed._

_ "I bet the girl didn't think you were that bad," she said, reassuringly. Silence._

_ "It wasn't a girl, mom…" I said so silently, that she asked me to say it again. "IT WASN'T A GIRL!" I yelled. Her eyes widened so wide and she seemed lost for words. _

_ "Austin…you're gay?" she asked silently. I nodded and she smiled at me. "It's okay Austin, I bet you'll be fine. I love you, no matter what…" she smiled once again, but I could see the disappointment in her eyes…_

So yeah. To cheer myself up, checked my phone only to see about a dozen messages from Justin. Okay, I'll admit it, my heart fluttered and was seriously about to burst.

_"Uh, Hey Austin, just leaving another message. Don't really know how you're feeling about what happened, uh you know, the kiss. Maybe you lost your phone or something, don't really know, probably not. Um anyway, you can call me back. This is Justin…" _and the message ended.

I didn't really know what to feel about it. Excited, I guess, that he actually wanted to talk to me! So I thought about it all day, replaying the message and figuring out what I would say that night…

(Justin's P.O.V)

Yay! Aunt B's braces were finally off, and it was about time. Those braces totally held her back! She had loved all the born and popcorn and candy apples, and she especially loved the lipstick kit I got her. New colors to compliment her new teeth! I was a little surprised when the door rang at this time of night. We weren't expecting anyone else, unless it was Bobby. When I opened the door, there was Austin, with a nervous smile and I could see the gears in his head turning. I looked back and closed the door behind me. There I was, face to face with him.

(No one's P.O.V.)

There was a long silence between the two boys. They both scanned each other over. It was like they were seeing each other for the first time. Austin cleared his throat.

"Hi." He croaked. Justin didn't know what to say back so he just pulled Austin into a bear hug. Austin wrapped his arms around Justin's waist and pulled him closer to him. A tear rolled down Justin's cheek as he realized that this is what he wanted all along!

"I missed you," Justin whispered into Austin's ear. They pulled apart and Austin saw Justin all misty-eyed. He wiped the tears away and smiled.

"I missed you too," he said softly. Justin smiled at Austin. Austin took a deep breath, closed his eyes and began to explain. "Justin, when I saw you on the first day of class, I think I was overwhelmed. I'd never felt like that before. My heart was pounding madly against my ribs, my palms started to sweat like crazy, and I just couldn't take my eyes off of you. I think I was just using Lily as a cover-up for what I was really feeling. I was scared, Justin. I really was." He took a breath and opened his eyes to see Justin blushing so hard that his regular bronze skin was now a deep maroon. Austin opened his mouth to speak again but Justin covered his mouth with his hand.

"You don't need to say anymore, Austin. I felt the same way and I think…maybe…" Justin seemed to be lost for words. Austin removed Justin's hand from over his mouth and said,

"Maybe we should…be a couple?" he said nervously. Justin let out a nervous giggle and nodded.

"Boyfriend and boyfriend…" Justin said. He was surprised that he actually liked the sound of that. Austin felt the same way.

"Boyfriend and boyfriend." Austin repeated, more sure and final. Justin felt like something was in order. He stepped towards Austin and leaned his head towards Austin but pulled back. He'd never actually been the one to kiss Austin; Austin did it first. It was weird. Austin rolled his eyes jokingly and kissed Justin. Their hands intertwined and Justin realized Marc was right, when you really kiss someone with feeling, the world does go gray and it does feel like you two are the only ones left in the world.

"Justin! Who's at the door? Are you alright?" Hilda called. They heard her coming towards the hallway. Austin unraveled from Justin, gave him one last peck and ran out just in time. Hilda opened the hallway door.

"Justin, who was it?"

"Austin," Justin replied.

"Austin," Hilda repeated. "Why was he here so late?"

"We just needed to talk a few things over…" Justin said, trying to hide the enormous grin that was trying to sneak out. Hilda shrugged and walked away, rejoining Papi and Betty. Justin stood in there for a second and opened the front door to see Austin still standing there.

"I think I've got it now," Justin joked and attached his lips to Austin's.

Sometimes you've just got to talk things through…

You never know what surprises you might get.

A/N: WELLLLLL? Did I do well? :D 3


End file.
